


The Birthday Conundrum

by Seruna



Series: Universe: Shade and Canach [5]
Category: Guild Wars 2 (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, established reltionship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-27
Updated: 2017-10-27
Packaged: 2019-01-25 03:37:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,905
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12522096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seruna/pseuds/Seruna
Summary: Sylvari awaken from the Dream of Dreams and emerge from pods beneath the Pale Tree. Humans are born and celebrate the Birthday as a marker for life, for existence and to cherish the ones they love. Shade struggles to grasp the concept, until he realizes why he finds fault in it.





	The Birthday Conundrum

“Commander.”, Taimi said and Shade turned around to look at the small Asura. “Can you deliver this to Jory and Kas in Divinity's Reach?”, she was holding a small package and Shade blinked at her in confusion.

“Why can't you sent it per Mail?”, he asked.

“It's a birthdray present, and I don't want it to get lost along the way. Sometimes mail gets stolen, you know.”

“A Birthday present?”, Shade echoed.

“Yeah, like, as in a present you get for your birthday.”, Taimi rolled her eyes and Shade chuckled and took the package. It was light in his hands, barely even broader than his hands put together and he frowned at her. “Why is that so important?”

Taimi shrugged. “Don't ask me, it's a human custom. Kas has been in my ears for months now, there was no way I could forget even if I wanted. Glad it's finally over with. Even though she is going to start again in a year.” Taimi was not looking forward to that.

He sighed and packed it beneath his cloak. “Alright, I guess I might just as well pop through the gate.”

“Thanks, Boss. You are saving me a lot of trouble – Scruffy broke down again and as you well know, I am not a fast walker.”

“No problem. Take care, Taimi.”

She waved as he went through the portal and found himself in Rata Sum, made his way to the Asura Gates and from Lions Arch to Divinity's Reach. Considering how far apart the cities lay, the Asura Gates had helped increase the travel efficiency dramatically. The main cities lay closely connected to one another: Lions Arch, Heolbrack, Rata Sum, Divinity's Reach and the Grove.

The day was sunny and cloudless and despite this, Shade pulled up his hood and tried to hide the armor beneath his cloak as best he could. His appearance was far too iconic to not be noticed, and he would really rather get this over with and be quick.

Thankfully, barely anyone even looked at him. The market was buzzing with life, full of humans buying all sorts of things from different wagons and merchants, way too busy to even notice one more stranger in the mass.

He moved onto the outer ring, down the slope and turned into an alley, could see the block of houses in the distance. It had been a while now since those two had moved in together. He remembered catching pieces of them discussing furniture choices and smiled reminiscent at the memory. He knocked on the door and for a few seconds there was no reaction, then he heard step behind the door, the muffled voice of Kas and the door opened. Kas stood in a lustruous dress, her blonde hair hanging down in beautiful curls and her lips glossy pink. She looked even more radiant than usual, something for the occasion, Shade guessed.

“Commander!”, she smiled broadly and hugged him, placed her arms around his back. He patted her back gently, felt the fabric of the dress beneath his hands, but he was not sure if it was another illusion and he would rather nor conjure Jory's wrath by finding out.

“Hello, Kas.”, he smiled at her when she leaned back. “I've come to deliver this. Taimi sadly was indisposed, but she sends her regards.”, Not that she had, but it was polite to do so and he was sure Taimi merely forgot to tell him. Or didn't. Sometimes that little genius was too perspicacious for her own good.

Kas's eye gleamed. “Oh, she did not forget!”, she exclaimed and ripped the package from his hands in euphoria. “Come on in!”, she almost pushed him inside before he could protest that he should be on his way and after she had closed the door it was too late to do so. She made her way hurriedly through what must be the living room and Shade's eyes wandered over the walls.

There was very little furniture, all of it dark and austere. There was a bookshelf in the corner with dusted old books and heavy black curtains covered the windows, keeping the sunlight form entering.

Despite the curtains it was still light inside, a small chandelier dangling from the ceiling with the color of gold and purple and Shade assumed Kas had her way with that particular item to establish that it was her apartment as well.

He followed Kas into the kitchen, found a rather annoyed Jory sitting in a chair reading a parchment, but Kas was clinging onto her shoulders and holding the package out in front of her. “Here, Taimi sends this, and the Commander is here!”

He gave Jory a wave and the Necromancer groaned when she laid eyes on him. “You too, Boss?” Her dark, glossy hair was pulled up with the hairpin and she looked as she usually did, a dark robe covering her body and a sleek broad sleeve offered her hands and arms movement. Shade also noticed that the robe at buttons at the front, and that one of them was not closed correctly. Jory was not the one to be unorderly; Shade guessed in the privacy of their own home they behaved more saucy than he knew, and perhaps that was for the best.

“I won't bother you long.”, Shade chuckled. “Taimi just told me to deliver this.”

“How did she even know?”, Jory asked and her eyes glanced toward her girlfriend that gave a wide, sparkling smile. “Oh, you told her.” She sighed and put the package down, cast Shade another glance.

“I am afraid we are not prepared for visitors, but perhaps I can offer you some tea and biscuits?”, she made to stand, but Shade shook his head.

“No, thank you. I'll just go. I don't want to intrude, you are clearly busy and enjoying this occasion.”

Kas looked disappointed. “Are you in a hurry, Commander? You could stay and celebrate with us. Jory and I wanted to go to the Circus, and I am sure even Canach would not object. Even he can not sneer at animals.”

At the mention of Canach Shade's heart made a jump and he was about to kindly decline when Jory saved him the trouble, “Kas, look at him. The Commander clearly has other plans.”

“But it's your birthday.”, Kas pouted.

“I don't understand.”, Shade frowned. “What is so special about Birthdays?”

“Oh, right. You are sylvari, you don't celebrate birthdays, do you?”, Kas noticed and finally straightened, giving Jory some air to breathe. “Well, we celebrate the date of someone's birth to appreciate their existence and wish them all the best for the next year to come. Considering our lifestyle, it also means celebrating to still be alive and together.” She nuzzled against Jory's cheek and even though Jory looked slightly annoyed still, there was a smile on her lips. “Come on now, I am dying to see what it is. Open it up!”

“Alright, alright.“ Jory ripped the package apart and revealed a dark necklace with a saurian bone attachted to it. Kas looked utterly disappointed and Jory's face began to shine. “Oh, that little genius.”, she whispered. “She did remember.”

“You wanted that?”, Kas murmured.

Jory chuckled. “When I first saw the saurian's footsteps I did not know what kind of creature it was, so I got curious. When I finally did see the creature, it was magnificent and I wanted to study it, but we did not have any time and Taimi overheard me. Little genius that she is.” Jory looked up at Shade and he could not believe that she looked pleased. “Thanks for bringing it around, Boss.”

“No problem.” He bowed his head toward them in a departing gesture. “Kas, Jory.”

“Ah, wait, I'll get the door.”, Kas hurried past him and lead him to the door. He adjusted his hood and was about to move on when Kas stopped him. “I was wondering...Do you have a name for...”

“When we awaken from the Dream?”, Shade asked and she nodded. “No... We are not born like humans. We awaken beneath the Pale Tree in pods from the Dream of Dreams after receiving knowledge of our brothers and sisters. We are brought to this world when the Pale Tree thinks we are ready.”

“You could call it “Awakening””, Kas suggested and Shade raised an eyebrow at her,

“That makes us sound like we are those undead from Elona.”, he chuckled. “But I guess you could call it that.”

She looked at him strangely, as though this was the very first time she truly saw that he was sylvari and how different that made them. “So you do not celebrate it? At all?”

“Why should we?”, Shade smiled patiently. “It is curious and refreshing that you would indulge in such a tradition to value the ones you cherish, but for us it is not the same. We are all a big family, with more or less distant relatives. We are all brothers and sisters.”

“If you knew when Canach was born, exactly which day of the year, would you not be grateful to that day for ever happening?”

His heart raced faster when she mentioned him and he cast a nervous glance toward his feet. He had not thought about it like that, not at all. Of course he was glad for Canach's presence, his very existence, but to bind it to a certain day of the year seemed unfitting.

“Of course I am glad he woke from the Dream.”, Shade murmured and Kas wore a growing smile. She always wore that knowing, adoring smile whenever he spoke of Canach.

“This day is special.”, Kas said. “It means that years ago, Jory was born and that I got to meet her. Without this day, she would not exist. I cherish this day because it allowed me to meet the love of my life.”

“You are a romantic.”, Shade noticed and Kas laughed.

“I can't help it.”, she said and turned her head toward Jory who appeared behind Kas and placed and arm around her waist.

“Are you still keeping the Boss from his appointments?”, she asked and Kas made an innocent face.

“No, we were exchanging cultural values, Jory, that's all.”

“I've told you: If you want to make a big deal out of my birthday, visit my Ma. She's the one who's responsible for me being here.” She gave Shade a nod. “I got her now, she won't hold you any longer.”

Shade shook his head. “It's quite alright. Happy Birthday, Jory, and we'll keep in touch.”

They waved and Shade secured his hood once more, his thoughts cruising through his head. There was something about the concept of a birthday that Shade found endearing and his thoughts were still churning when he entered the grove, the clean, fresh air from the sea and the light glimmer from the plants by the side of the road a familiar sight A much more familiar sight was Canach in his armor he had grown from his own bark with a luminescent glow on his chest, his face turned into a scowl as he approached.

“You are late. By about half an hour, if my sense of time is still accurate. What took you so long?”

“Did you kill anyone in by absence? If we have to make a quick exit, I would like to know about it.”, Shade jested and Canach rolled his eyes.

“I was tempted, considering the various people that actually approached me and attempted small-talk.” He looked beyond annoyed.

“Oh? “Are you Canach, the warrior, the second-born who took down an Elder Dragon and a God”?”, Shade mimicked and Canach groaned.

“You are avoiding the question masterfully. Have you been practising?”

“Not enough, apparently.”, Shade grinned. “I was in Divinity's Reach to drop of a present. Apparently it's Jory's birthday.” They slowly began to walk up the woven path, past the fences toward the small terrace that allowed view over the brilliant wide, blue sea.

“Are you an errand-owl now? You should have informed me about your career change. There are a few hateful letters that Countess Anise needs to read, even though I know she would burn them without even a glance.”

“You exchange letters?”, Shade asked surprised and Canach tilted his head, gave him the No-of-course-not-look.

“As you well know, Anise and I did not work. We enjoy our time apart, and she probably enjoys torturing that poor human mesmer even more.”

“I saw you here at the Grove for the summit.” Shade thought back to the time of Mordremoth, the constant weight in his head. “Feels like an eternity ago, now.” Shade finally stood and rested his arms on the fence that was all that stood between him and a long fall down where below waves smoothly and gently rocked against the shore.

“Oh? And did you hear anything that we discussed?” Canach asked and leaned his back against the fence and rested his elbows upon it, his face turned toward Shade.

Shade smiled at him. “Yes, most of it, in fact.”

“So you knew I was in her service. That explains the hostility. You did give off the pungent vibe of resentment when we met again in the Silverwastes.”

“Well...”, Shade stressed the word. “I do not think you are resentful, and I think my suspicions were well founded. But if you want an apology-”

Canach laughed at that. “I am not quite so sensitive. I have had all the apologies I need; actions speak a lot louder than words and I am content to leave the hatchet buried.”

“And the Consortium? You did go back to Southsun Cove to help the settlers.”

“That was a hatchet that needed to be thrown rather than buried.”, Canach replied smugly. “And I think I landed it rather perfectly, I might add.”

Shade shook his head with a smile and then remembered he still had the wanted poster. He pushed himself away from the fence and put his backpack down, worn and old as it was. It had been given to him when he Awakened from the Dream, a very old yet still useful gift that he cherished and as he searched through the various small pouches, he remembered that this backpack was, much as that strange bone-necklace was to Jory, his birthday gift.

His fingers wrapped around a folded piece of paper, old and worn from the time it had lain at the very bottom of the rucksack and he carefully unfolded it, feared that the lines might tear.

“What is that?”, Canach asked and Shade stood up on his feet, turned slightly so Canach could look over his shoulder.

It showed a picture of Canach – he had hardly changed, now that Shade looked – with squinted, dark eyes and a slightly opened mouth as though he was about to reply with a sneer. The words below the picture were barely readable any more, bleached by all the time the paper had lain in Shade's backpack.

“Inflated sense of entitlement?”, Canach read and Shade laughed.

“They were not fond of you, you know.”

Canach sighed. “At least they put effort into the picture. Can't even say I am disappointed. Although I believe I look more ferocious, perhaps even more smug than that. And clealry more handsome.”

“You clearly need someone to check on those arrogance levels of yours.”, Shade retorted. “I completely forgot I had this.”

“And there goes my infinite amount of naivete that you kept it to secretly stare at when you are lonely.”

“I can remember your real face without a picture.” Shade folded the poster again and stilled when Canach pushed himself from the fence and angled himself so that he stood in front of him.

“Speaking of faces.”, Canach murmured and pushed the hood back and Shade's skin tingled all over when Canach's fingers brushed over the foliage on his head. There was nobody around to see them and Shade was grateful for that, he always got so flustered and ashamed at even the smallest public admissions of their relationship. “Ah, yes. Much better.”

Shade looked up into his eyes and memories of the past cruised through his mind; how they had met for the first time, how back then something like this would not even be possible. The Consortium, The Molten Allinace, Scarlet, Mordremoth...

and now, here.

And suddenly it made sense to Shade. Why Birthdays really mattered. Not to celebrate them every year, not because they showed how old you are. Birthdays marked the day a loved one was brought into the world, marked a change in your destiny that would alter everything.

“Something wrong?”, Canach asked carefully, had noticed how Shade looked reminiscent, even slightly melancholic.

Shade brought his hand up to cup Canach's face and smiled at the look of surprise the warrior gave him. “I am glad you woke from the Dream.”, Shade suddenly whispered and Canach had no other option but to stand frozen. “But I think the humans have it all wrong by celebrating a birthday to appreciate someone's existence once a year.”

“And what do you suggest?”, Canach asked after a small pause, a small smile twtching at the corners of his lips.

“That you cherish them every day.”, Shade murmured and as he stood on his toes to close the distance, Canach met him halfway.

**Author's Note:**

> I swear these two will be the death of me. I have so many fluffy ideas I might combust. >_<  
> Anyway,hope you enjoyed it! Leave a Kudo/Comment if you like, I always appreciate feedback. Lessthanthree, ~S


End file.
